Ella
by Yunuen
Summary: ¿Será verdad que alguien acude a ti cuando sientes que la agonia está por consumirte totalmente? ¿Coincidencia? ¿Obra del Cielo?


N/A: Este one shot definitivamente es un tremendo alucine, pero ustedes chicas y chicos de fanfiction tienen la mejor opinión.

XD

_Las letras en __itálica son las palabras de ELLA._

Las letras normales son las palabras de una tortuga.

Disclamer: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no son mías, al contrario, mi corazón es de ellos, en especial de Leonardo, más que a nadie en el mundo mi corazón le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leo. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico por escribir este fic, lo único que espero obtener son reviews por expresar lo que siento hacia mis queridísimas tortugas.

wWwWwWwWwWw

**ELLA**

_Ahí está de nuevo, __sentado y cruzado de piernas, dándome la espalda…¡No! Yo soy quien se ha acercado desde sus espaldas…si yo fuera más valiente me atrevería a estar frente suyo y mirarle a la cara, pero …pero él…él es tan puro y yo…tan aborrecible._

Ahí está de nuevo…esa presencia. Es extraño, sólo cuando estoy meditando es cuando la percibo. Quizás se deba a que mi conciencia está abierta hacia el plano espiritual. No me proyecto pero permanezco alerta…eso debe ser. Y siempre que llega, percibo cierta tristeza que emana de ese ser.

_No puedo…no puedo siquiera pensar en __acercármele… ¡No debería, pero…! Es tan cálida esa paz que emana de él._

No es la primera vez que la siento, está es la tercera ocasión en esta semana. La primera vez creí que era mi imaginación: cuando sentí que no estaba sólo en mi habitación abrí los ojos sólo para comprobar que estaba sin compañía, entonces continúe con la meditación y de nuevo percibí esa presencia extraña cerca de mí. Decidí hablarle pero no respondió, así que deje de insistir, pensando que tal vez era algún ente que estaba deambulado entre el plano terrenal y el plano espiritual.

_Es cálida y confortable la paz que __se desprende de su ser…me siento fuertemente atraída hacia él como una mariposa hacia la luz de una linterna._

Ha sucedido otra vez, no puedo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrerme completamente, un ligero estremecimiento me recorre de cabeza a pies cuando esa presencia se recarga sobre mi caparazón. Igual que la primera vez, no, más bien fue de mayor intensidad el escalofrío: cuando consideré que era un espíritu que no representaba peligro, y cuando creí que se marcharía, algo se recargó sobre mi caparazón… esa presencia se recargó sobre mi caparazón, pero no hice nada por apartarla porque al tenerla tan cerca de mi percibí mucha tristeza…demasiada…de ese ser provenía, una presencia no hostil, sólo sumamente melancólica…y no hice nada. Creyendo que de un momento a otro o se marchaba o me dirigía la palabra no hice nada a la espera, y escuche sollozos…oí un casi imperceptible llanto a mi espalda…incluso me pareció sentir unas frías manos y cara apoyadas sobre mi caparazón. Aunados el delicado tacto y el suave llanto, supe que era una chica… una chica arrodillada a mis espaldas y apoyada sobre mi caparazón sollozó desconsoladamente.

_¡__Perdóname…perdóname por ocultarme de ti! Sé que te inquieta mi presencia pero mientras yo no te lo permita no podrás verme ni oírme porque si lo hago, comenzarán las preguntas y no quiero responder…no quiero que sepas las cosas tan horribles que hice y que ahora estoy pagando._

¿Un alma que no encuentra la paz? ¿Alguien que ha proyectado su conciencia? ¿Qué eres? ¿Quién eres? Fueron mis insistentes preguntas en la segunda ocasión en que volviste porque en la primera, con sólo abrir mis ojos desapareciste…pero en ese segundo encuentro ni siquiera me atreví a respirar, mantenía mi concentración para no perder el contacto, quería saber de ti, quería ayudarte…pero permaneciste en silencio y ya no pregunte más, respetando tu decisión a no decir ni una palabra. Y en este tercer encuentro, tampoco deseas hablar ni mucho menos dejarte ver. Me pregunto por qué acudes a mí.

_Fue fortuito nuestro encuentro__: deambulaba como suelo hacerlo, adentrándome en mi martirio.... ¡Reprochándome todos mis funestos errores! ¡Implorando perdón a un Dios que quizás ni siquiera existe! ¡Porque si existiera, si fuese verdad que son infinitas su paciencia y su misericordia, no estaría pagando aún por mis pecados! ¿No le basta? ¡¿No es suficiente castigo?! ¡Cuatro años! ¡Han pasado cuatro años de mi falta y la culpa permanece en mí, carcomiendo mis entrañas! ¡El perdón no llega! ¡¿Cuánto más…cuanto tiempo más…?!_

-Tranquila.

_Me habló__. Qué dulce fue su susurro. No me escucha, no me ve…pero lo sabe, de alguna manera siente mi pesar ¿Cómo? Yo no supe cómo te encontré….estaba ahogándome en mi propio dolor, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, gritaba y lloraba y blasfemaba, deseando que mi garganta se me desgarrara….¡Qué mi corazón se desquebrajara! ¡Tal vez sólo así dejaría de sentir este dolor que me ha martirizado por tanto tiempo pero…! De repente sentí un vuelco en el pecho…sentí una tibieza que me envolvía y me reconfortaba…abrí los ojos y te encontré de rodillas frente a mí…y yo frente a ti, aunque tú permanecías con los ojos cerrados._

-Un alma en pena o quizás alguien que ha pasado por alguna situación difícil…en ambos casos sólo buscas un hombro sobre el cual llorar…yo te ofrezco mi hombro aunque…si te sientes mejor permanecer recargada en mi caparazón…

_C__reo que fue una invitación a revelarme ante él o ¿fue un chiste? Río quedamente._

Ríe, ella ríe, esa es buena señal y….vaya, ahora me rodea lentamente con sus brazos…me abraza, creo que se siente mejor.

_Aquella vez, e__stando frente a ti, ni siquiera pensé en que fueras una creatura extraña, no eres una creatura extraña, con la poca luz que iluminaba tu rostro me pareciste un ser hermoso. Pasado mi asombro pensé en preguntarte quién eras puesto que no te temí ¿cómo podría tenerle miedo alguien que lograba hacer sentirme feliz? Pero algo me obligó a desviar mi mirada y recorrer el lugar con mis ojos, tal vez fue mi sentido común. El lugar no era muy visible, como ahora, sólo unas cuantas velas alumbraban esta habitación y…una horrible angustia se apoderó de mi…no sé por qué tan de repente me dio miedo, así que me puse de pie y casi salgo corriendo pero escuche un susurro… "vuelve"… me volví y me dabas la espalda…el miedo que sentí se esfumó con sólo verte…con sólo concentrarme en ti me sentí tranquila y ya no quería irme… no deseo irme._

Continúa sin hablarme, bien, es todo lo que puedo hacer: permanecer quieto y en silencio deseando que deje de estar triste, si le basta recargarse en mí o abrazarme, no hay problema, aunque sí desearía saber qué le ha sucedido.

_P__ero en cuanto di el primer paso, oí un grito dentro de mí, mi sentido común me gritó que no podía acercarme a ti, tú que emanas tan abrumadora paz sólo significa que eres un ángel, no puedo acercarme a un ángel…yo tan sucia y vil no puedo acercarme a algo tan bello y puro como tú, pero…me sentía tan angustiosamente sola que corrí el riesgo y…me aceptaste…me permitiste estar a tu lado a pesar que no sabes nada de mí…la primera vez, la segunda…ahora. No me conoces y me dejas estar contigo._

-Entiendo si no quieres hablar, no es necesario que me digas de dónde eres, cómo llegaste, qué haces aquí, sólo me atrevo a preguntar tu nombre, si puedes decírmelo, claro ¿Cómo te llamas?

_Es insistente pero creo que al menos debe saber mi nombre, __se lo debo. _

_-_Laura.

-Es un nombre muy lindo.

-Gracias.

-Y…¿te sientes mejor?

-Sí, gracias. Te llamas Leo ¿Verdad?

-Sí.

-Gracias Leo, gracias por no huir de mí.

_-_¿Huir de ti? Disculpa pero no comprendo.

-Gracias.

Me abraza con más fuerza y no contesta a mi pregunta, ya no debo insistir.

-Pues…de nada.

_Me responde algo confundido, es mejor._

Oigo un suave suspiro.

-Creo que debo irme, Leo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-No lo sé. No sé si estoy viva o no, pero lo más probable es que no, sino ¿cómo es que me tope con un ángel?

-¿Con un ángel?

-Esto debe ser el paraíso aunque no lo parece, quizás lo sea porque un ángel debe estar en el cielo, o quizás tú perdiste el camino.

-Yo no perdí mi camino, yo estoy en mi casa.

-¿El cielo es así de oscuro?

-No lo sé, sólo están apagadas las luces de mi habitación.

-Cielo o no, huele bien.

-Es por el incienso que está ardiendo. Y si… ¿esto es un sueño?

-Tal vez, sólo sé que debo irme.

Ella se aparta de mí y se pone de pie y yo también pero no me giro.

-¿Regresarás?

-No lo creo.

-Deseo que estés bien y si te sientes mejor estando conmigo, puedes venir cuando quieras.

-No quiero abusar de tu nobleza, ya bastante te he molestado sin darte ninguna explicación de mi presencia aunque…ignoro cómo llegue, pero ya debo irme.

_No se voltea, creo que cree que no deseo que me vea__, supongo que por esta vez, está bien._

-Bueno, pero ¿me permites si…?

Y antes de que ella desaparezca me giro pero con los ojos cerrados y levanto mi mano derecha.

_Se gira pero no __se atreve a mirarme y antes de que le diga que puede hacerlo, toca con delicadeza mi mejilla, apenas un sutil toque con sus suaves dedos, y se aparta enseguida._

_-_Discúlpame, solo quería asegurarme que fueras real.

-Pues…pude sentir tu mano, quizás no es un sueño después de todo.

-Quizás, pero eso fue mejor que un pellizco ¿No crees?

-Jajajaja....creo que sí.

No estoy seguro del por qué, tal vez porque no acostumbro a hablarle a la gente sin mirarla, pero en cuanto la escucho reír, abro mis ojos y… quien está frente a mi es una chica muy joven, quizás de mi edad pero más alta que yo, por varios centímetros, aunque su esbelta figura le hace parecer frágil; tez morena clara; cabellos castaños oscuros que le llegan al hombro, bueno, unos mechones, otros sí llegan un poco más debajo de su hombro, debe ser un corte de dos capas; algunos mechones cubren su cara pero logro ver sus pupilas café oscuro, pero más que su linda apariencia me alegra ver que sonríe.

-No aseguro nada, pero probablemente nos veamos de nuevo.

-Espero que sí.

_Apenas me sonríe y lo pierdo de vista. Él des__apareció o yo me fui, no lo sé, sólo sé que después de esta breve charla, el dolor, la tristeza, el rencor… todos esos asfixiantes sentimientos se han ido, tal vez no para siempre, pero de momento me siento liberada. He regresado al infierno del cual salí momentáneamente, la oscuridad es lo único que me rodea ahora pero ya no me asusta, ya no. Ahora lo que me inquieta es... ¿cómo supe su nombre?_

wWwWwWwWwWw

Muchas gracias amigos por leer mi fic.

Para comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, etc., etc., por favor dejen reviews.

n.n


End file.
